Recently, a stacked type semiconductor memory device in which memory cells are three-dimensionally integrated has been proposed. In such a stacked type semiconductor memory device, a stacked body in which electrode films and insulating films are alternately stacked on a semiconductor substrate is provided, and semiconductor members piercing the stacked body are provided. Further, memory cells are formed at each crossing portion between the electrode film and the semiconductor member. For such a semiconductor memory device, an object is to increase an operation speed.